Naughty
by fhunter
Summary: The gang are having a regular day not noticing or suspecting what is happening with two unlikely people in there group


Naughty

The gang was hanging out at the Forman basement, Hyde looked around from his seat, Donna sitting on the couch closes to him Kelso sitting next to her and Fez sitting on the law chair.

They were all watching scooby-doo and shaggy run from another fake monster.

Hyde couldn't help but wonder where Forman and the devil where, "hey Donna where's Forman at?"

"he said he had to do some things for his parents and won't be back til later"

Hyde then looked at Kelso and asked "Kelso, where's Jackie at?"

"she had homework to finish she said I think" Michael said with out turning away from the TV

Hyde just shrugged and went back to watching

Meanwhile at the burkheart residence

In Jackie's bedroom Jackie was laying on her bed kissing the last person anyone would think of seeing, Eric Forman they knew they shouldn't be doing this with Eric dating Donna and her dating Michael but they couldn't help it, it just feels so good to be with someone who actually wants to be with her and cares about her.

As Eric's lips left hers and made there way down her throat she thought back to when this started.

**Flashback**

_Jackie was sitting in the basement thinking about Michael and how he is such and idiot, when Eric came downstairs and sit next to her, "Eric, do you think I'm an idiot for getting back with Micheal?"_

_Eric looked over at her before looking back at the TV "no Jackie I think that it just shows how much you love him even though I don't see how you do with the way he cheated on you and lied to you, I mean I care about you and as I see you go through this it makes me want to punch the idiot"_

_Jackie didn't know what came over her maybe it was the way he said all that and she could tell that he meant it but for what ever reason she reach over and started kissing him as they made out Eric ripped her panties off under her skirt while she undid his pants and pulled his cock out._

_He lined up his cock to her pussy and slowly pulled her down on it, Jackie gasped as she was filled like never before, both stayed still til Jackie started to move slowly moving up and down til Eric grabbed her hips and started to pound into her, both knew then and there they wouldn't be able to stop at just this time._

Now as Eric turned her head to kiss her lips she couldn't help it, as they make out Eric put his hands under her robe and started rubbing her stomach moving slowly up to cup her breast,

She whimpered as he pulled the robe off of her to find her naked, Jackie gasped as Eric took a nipple in his mouth and started to lick and suck, he messaged the neglect breast, grabbing and gently rolling the nub.

Jackie's head moved side to side as she gasped and moaned, already she was wet and yet he hasn't even moved to that part yet, Michael never made her feel like this it was always quick and always about him never about her.

Eric switched breast as his hand slowly moved down her body messaging as it went til it lightly grazed her sex just barley touching making her want more, after giving her other breast the treatment as its twin he slowly went down kissing and licking, instead of going right to her sex he grabbed her right leg and started kissing and licking up.

When he got close to her sex he moved to the other leg making Jackie whimper in frustration before she cried out as he licked from the bottom to the top of her pussy.

Eric kissed, sucked and licked her pussy before flicking his tongue rapidly on her clit, he sucked her clit in his mouth as he pushed two of his fingers in her pussy slowly pumping them in and out and rubbing her g spot constantly.

Jackie was rapidly approaching climax it always surprised her how the geek known as Eric is a better lover that Michael, she grabbed his head and pushed it closer to her pussy as her hips raised up when he repeatedly hit her g spot.

Jackie bit her hand as she climaxes once she went boneless and still trying to catch her breath, she looked to find Eric without his cloths on, she looked at his little bit of muscles on his arms that can lift her up, his built chest, as she looked further down she licked her lips as she saw his ten inch cock.

Donna said that size doesn't matter, Jackie thought she was out of her mind, Michael was average not even close probably five inches, she sat up and started to stroke his cock with her hand, she couldn't get her hand around it.

As she stroked she leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock before putting it in her mouth and started sucking as hard as she could making Eric groan and buck his hips pushing more of that monster in her mouth.

Eric pushed more of his cock in Jackie's mouth as he moved his hips back and forth until all was in her hot little mouth, he wanted to be rough like they sometimes do but had to wait until latter, once his cock was nice and wet he pulled it out her mouth and pushed her down.

"you ready Jackie, ready for my big cock to plunge into your slutty pussy?" he asked as he taped his cock to her clit and bit her bottom lips lightly

"moan please, please put that long fat cock in my tiny slutty pussy" she moaned as she lift her hips to get it in her.

Eric smirk before slowly pushed in, he didn't stop until his hips flushed with hers, Jackie gasped her back coming off the bed as he pushed that cock in her pussy, she never gets used to it until they were doing it sometimes when he's rough she would be limping for a week.

Once she got used to being full and the stretch he started to move slowly at first before picking up speed, as he fucked her Eric took her lips and pushed his tongue in her mouth moving it the same speed as his cock fucking both holes.

Jackie gasped as he left her mouth only to scream out as he lifted her legs and spread them wider, he started to really pound into her moving hard and fast til his hips are a blur.

Jackie tried to grabbed onto something anything as her climax fast approach from the pounding, she could feel him hit her cervix every time he pushed in and rubbed her g spot.

All you could hear in the room was skin smacking skin, moan, groan and scrams of pleasure both of them covered in sweat, Eric lifted her legs onto his shoulders and pushed forward bending her in half, he grabbed her shoulders and started to really pound her battering her cervix til he felt it give and started to pound her womb.

Jackie tighten up as she felt him inter her womb and screamed out his name as she climaxed, she blushed as she felt herself squirt on him, something that never happened before, Eric groaned as he felt her tighten and squirt on him and moved faster to reach his climax.

Jackie started to beg for Eric to finish as she started to go numb until unexpectedly she climaxed again as she was climaxing she felt him get bigger until she felt warmth as he climax in her womb, so much that a small bulge started to form on her stomach until it looked like she was three months pregnant.

Eric sighed as he climaxed in Jackie and couldn't help but feel pride as he watch her stomach get bigger from his climax until a small bulge showed, once they come off there pleasure high Jackie slowly moved her way to the bathroom with Eric fallowing where they had sex a second time.

Eric's basement

the gang just got done watching spin the will when Eric came down the stairs and sat between Donna and Michael, twenty minutes later Jackie came in threw the basement door and sat between Eric and Michael.

Hyde look at them and asked "where were you forman?"

Eric didn't look away from the TV answering "went to the hardware stores for dad"

Michael turned to Jackie and was about to kiss her neck when he felt pain in the back of his head "ow what the hell Forman?"

Eric glared at him "did you think that she might not want to fool around Kelso"

"he's right Michael I don't feel up to it and probably won't for a while" Jackie said

"well damn Jackie you never want to fool around anymore" Kelso whined before leaving the basement with Fez fallowing

nobody notice Eric's hand dissapering behind Jackie and grabbing and squeezing her ass.


End file.
